Perfect Poison
by PhoenixSoul98
Summary: It was just another day in Ordon Village, or so everyone thought. What would happen if Link got injured one day and hides it from the entire village? And who is that girl who looks almost exactly like Link?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was like any other day in Ordon Village. Link was, like normal, herding the goats for Fado, who once again let the goats get out of control.

Link sighed. This was the 100th time this month alone.

'Jeeze, why can't he learn to herd them himself?' Link thought.

In all honesty, he was starting to get exhausted pretty quickly.

"Yo! Link! That's the last of 'em!" Fado hollered to link. "Good work today bud."

"Yeah. No problem Fado." Link answered, partly out of breath.

"I'll let you know when I need you again, alright bud." Fado said as he opened the gate for Link.

"Yeah, sure…" Link said, scratching the back of his head.

Link left the farm to finish his chores. He sighed once again. Link didn't know how much more he could take. He had been working pretty much non-stop for over a month with very little sleep. It was starting to get to him. He now felt drained just by doing the littlest of things.

Link looked towards the sky. The sun was beaming down with such an intense heat that Link had to sit in the shade of a nearby tree to cool off.

'When did it become so hot out?' Link thought to himself while readjusting the collar of his tunic.

Link sat there for quite some time until Rusl came by.

"Hey there Link! I was wondering if you wanted to practice with me." Rusl asked, holding his sword over his shoulder.

"Sure I guess. Not much else to do today." Link said as he stood up. "Why don't we practice down by the spring today?"

"Sounds good to me." Rusl replied, making his way to the Ordon Spring.

They made their way down the well-worn path that led to the healing spring. Once there, they got into their fighting stances, ready to practice their swordsmanship.

"Get ready to be beat, Link!" Rusl declared with confidence.

"That's what you think!" Link shouted as he charged at Rusl.

Now that Link was standing in the spring, he didn't feel as horrible as he did before. Link didn't think much of it though.

Soon, all you could hear was the clash of metal on metal. Their swords clashed and sparks flew everywhere. Splashing was heard with every step they took. They went at it until the sun began to set, and that's when Rusl decided it was enough.

"Alright, 'guess that's good for today." Rusl said as he sheathed his sword.

"You're getting better, Rusl." Link commented as he too, sheathed his sword.

Link then started to walk out of the water. As soon as his feet were out of the water, he fell to his knees with a gasp. Rusl heard this and turned to see what had happened, only to see Link on is knees, gasping for air.

"Hey! Link, what's wrong?! What happened?!" Rusl started to panic; he had never seen the poor boy like this before.

"Uggg! It… h-hurts…" Link managed to get out before he started to clutch his chest.

He was now full-out gasping, trying to catch his breath.

"Link, just hang on for a few minutes please!" Rusl wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't just leave Link here by himself, but he needed to get help fast!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Soon, the sounds of hooves could be heard in the distance. Then, soon enough, a pure white stallion charged into the spring where Rusl and Link were sitting. Rusl just sat there, dumbfounded at the sight before him. There, in front of him was a great white Clydesdale and its rider. The rider was a young girl about Link's age. She had long, flowing, golden blonde hair and bright, sapphire blue eyes. She wore a purple tunic much similar to Link's green tunic.

She got off of her horse and ran over to where Link and Rusl were by the spring. Rusl sat there, stunned at a girl who looked like she could be Link's twin. She somehow was able to stay calm, even though Link was barely able to breath. She checked him over for injury and apparently found one.

"Hey! Why are you just sitting there?! Go get help from your village!" The girl hollered at Rusl.

"R-Right!" Rusl said as he stood up and ran towards the village.

"Good, now that he's gone…" The female said with a sigh.

"Link, can you hear me?" She asked with a voice as smooth as silk. Link nodded in response.

"Good, now I need you to drink this for me, alright." The girl pulled out a bottle full of a strange purple liquid.

She put the bottle to Link's lips and tipped it into his mouth. Link gagged at the taste when it hit his tongue. It was horrible!

"I know it tastes bad, but it will help, I promise." She said as she helped Link take the medicine.

Some of the medicine dribbled down his chin, but he was able to get most of it down. Link started to cough as soon as the last of the medicine was down. The young woman began to rub his back to calm him down while hushing him. Soon, he calmed down and slowly, he opened his eyes. Link looked up at the person who had helped him and was surprised to see a set of eyes that were identical to his own. Link tried to get up, but was held down by a strong pair of hands.

"Wha-…" Link managed to get out before he was silenced by the girl.

"Don't move. You've been badly poisoned." The blonde haired female spoke.

'Poisoned? When was I poisoned?' Link wondered.

Just then, Rusl returned with Fado, Mayor Bo, and Ilia.

"He's over here!" Rusl hollered.

'Good, help has come at last.' The strange woman sighed, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"LINK!" Ilia shouted when she saw Link one the ground, barely able to breath.

Link laid there on the ground, in pain and gasping for air. He wanted so much to just be able to get up off the ground. It was then that the people from Link's village noticed the young girl who looked to be around Link's age.

"Umm… Who are you?" Ilia asked curiously, she had never seen this girl before.

"That's not important right now. We need to get him back to the village quickly!" The girl urged as she helped get Link onto Rusl's back.

They rushed back to the village as fast as they could without causing Link any pain or discomfort. As soon as they got to the village, they were swarmed by people asking if Link was alright.

"Can all of you please move?! We need to get him help quickly!" The girl shouted urgently. Sure enough, the crowd dispersed as quickly as it had formed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They finally made it to Mayor Bo's house. Once inside, they laid the now sleeping Link on the bed to let him rest. The girl, however, started to remove his clothes. The others were puzzled by this. Why was she taking off his clothes? He looked to be fine now, so why was she treating him like he was still injured?

"Umm… Why are you removing his clothes Miss? Is there an injury that we didn't see?" Ilia asked as she watched the young girl try to undress the man in front of her.

"Yeah, he has a very toxic poison in his body and I'm trying to see where it might have entered from." The strange girl said; still trying to remove his clothes.

"P-Poisoned?! How did he get poisoned?!" Ilia was shocked to hear that Link had been poisoned.

"That's what I'm trying to find out." The mystery girl said as she finally got his gloves off. "Could you guys help me get his shirt off?"

"Sure thing. Anything to help Link." Rusl said while helping to get Link's shirt and chainmail off.

As soon as it was removed, the girl asked everyone to give her some room to work.

"Can we really trust her Daddy?" Ilia whisper to her father.

"I think we can dear. She doesn't seem to have any ill intentions." Mayor Bo answered.

They all watched as the strange girl looked over his back for signs of injury.

"AH HA! Found it!" She exclaimed as she showed the others the hole in Link's back that was colored a sickly purple. "See that, it's an arrow hole. My guess is that the head of it was covered in the poison. By the looks of it, the arrow head is still in there too."

"Poor Link! He must be in so much pain right now…" Ilia trailed off, not sure what else to say.

"He had that thing in his back the whole time he was herding my goats. I can't believe he held out this long, poor lad…" Fado said as he bowed his head in shame.

"Now don't be like that, if I know Link, he did what he did because he doesn't like to be fussed over. He didn't want to create a commotion, but in the end he did." The girl sighed; Link could be a real handful sometimes.

"You're talking like you know the boy. Why is that?" Mayor Bo asked. How could she talk like she's known him from the moment he was born?

"You could say that I'm a friend, but he's never met me. Ha-ha, it's fate I guess." The young, blonde girl laughed; it was funny that she had decided to visit the village when she did.

"By the way, you never told us who you are?" Ilia asked politely.

"Oh, right! My name's-…"

"LUNA! Where are you!?" The young girl was cut off by some other girl screaming.

"Oh shit! I'm in trouble now!" The girl swore; she was in for it now.

"What do you mean in trouble?!" Ilia shouted; she didn't know that this girl had done something bad.

Just then, the door to Mayor Bo's place slammed open. Everybody but the strange girl turned their head to see who it was. When they saw who it was, their mouths were open in shock. There, in all her glory, stood Princess Zelda, with an angry look on her face.

"LUNA! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING ME!" Zelda yelled; she was beyond furious.

"S-Sorry Zel', but if I didn't leave when I did, Link would've died." The mystery girl explained; she couldn't look Princess Zelda in the eyes.

"What do you mean 'Link would've died'?" Zelda asked; some concern for the holder of the triforce of courage surfacing.

"He got hit by an arrow that was covered in poison. He's got the hole in his back to prove it. If I were to guess, I'd say he pulled the arrow out pretty quickly cus' the arrow's head is still in there." The unknown girl said, pointing to Link's back.

"That sounds painful!" Zelda exclaimed. How could anyone put up with that much pain?!

"It most likely is…" The girl said glancing at Link.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Soon, Zelda started to talk to the townsfolk about how Link had been acting. All the while, the girl that Zelda had introduced as 'Luna' was taking care of Link's injuries.

Luna began by inspecting the wound. Once she was done, she pulled out some herbs and began to get to work. As she was examining the wound closer, she noticed that the arrow hole was quite deep. Luna noted the sickly purple skin around the wound. She also had the problem of getting the arrow's head out of his back. Even though Luna had given him an antidote back at the spring, the arrow head would just keep poisoning him over and over again until it was removed.

'First things first, I've got to get the head of the arrow out. Once that's out, a lot of the pain will disappear.' Luna thought as she got ready to take out the arrow's head from Link's back.

Luna boiled an herb into some tea. The herb she used would keep Link asleep and keep him from feeling any pain.

"Link, wake up. C'mon Link; I need you to drink something for me." Luna said softly; she really didn't want to scare him.

Slowly, Link opened his eyes. At first, all he saw was a blur of colors. Then his eyes adjusted to the light and that's when he saw the girl from the spring.

"Good, you're awake. I need you to drink this. Think you can do that for me?" Luna asked with a smile while holding the cup out to him.

Link nodded and tried to take the cup from her, but as soon as he lifted his arm, he cried out in pain.

"It's alright, I'll hold the cup, just relax." Luna said as she held the cup to Link's mouth and slightly tipped it forward into his mouth.

Link sputtered and coughed at the taste of the strange drink. It was horrible! Does every drink she makes taste awful? Soon, Link's mind became sluggish and tired. He couldn't keep his eyes open for much longer. He tried to speak, but nothing came out. The last thing he saw before blacking out was the girl's sad smile and her mouthing the word 'sorry'.

Once Link had fallen asleep, Luna set to work quickly. First, she turned him over onto his stomach and made sure that he was comfortable. Then, she prepared her herbs so she could clean his wounds.

"This might sting a bit Link." Luna said with a sweet, soft voice.

She then put the herb soaked cloth on Link's wound. Once she applied pressure to the cloth and wound, Link started to squirm.

"You're alright. You're safe. I know it hurts but please bear with me." Luna soothed and Link calmed down greatly.

Luna got right back to work on Link's wounds. She cleaned out the dry blood from the wounds and made sure it wouldn't bleed again while she worked. Then, she stuck her fingers into the wound, searching for the arrow head. Link moaned in pain as she searched his wound for the sharp piece of metal. She soon found it and gently removed the thing. Link became less tense soon after. However, the moment Luna removed the arrow head, blood gushed from the wound. Luna, with all her medical knowledge, however, was prepared for this and had a cloth dipped in herbal water ready to stop the bleeding.

Once se stopped the bleeding, she applied some salve made from medicinal herbs and then bandaged the wound. Now that she was done taking care of Link's wounds, she decided to let him rest. She gave him some pain medicine made from herbs, and another antidote before she left to find the others. As she stepped outside, she noticed that the sun was almost done setting.

'It's gonna be a long night.' She sighed before heading out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Nearby Mayor Bo's house, everyone had gathered in concern for the young hero.

"He seemed like he was fine just the other day. Now it seems like he was hiding it this whole time." Mayor Bo said in thought.

"Can any of you tell me when he last left the village?" Zelda questioned; concern written all over her face.

"I think the last time he left the village was four days ago from now." Rusl said as he counted the days on his fingers.

"I see. Now all we need to know is how and where it happened." Zelda said as she thought about where and how Link could've got injured.

Luna decided that it was time for her to join the conversation, and so she stepped over to where Mayor Bo and everyone else were.

"So what have we found put about how Link got injured?" Luna asked politely.

"Only that he got injured about four days ago." Ilia replied with a small, sad smile.

"So, we still need to find out where he got injured." Luna pondered.

Just then, the one person who had been missing finally reappeared.

"LINK! WHERE ARE YOU?!" A small, blue orb of light with wings shouted.

"NAVI! Over here!" Ilia shouted as she waved the little fairy over to her.

Navi noticed this and quickly flew over to her.

"Ilia! I can't find Link anywhere!" Navi cried out.

"Don't worry Navi, Link is safe. He's here in the village." Ilia explained calmly.

"Thank the goddesses that he's alright!" Navi sighed.

"I wouldn't say that he's alright…" Mayor Bo trailed off.

"What do you mean?!" Navi was now extremely worried.

"He got an arrow covered in poison in his back." Luna explained to the fairy.

"I told him that wound looked bad! He never listens!" Navi was outraged. How could he do that to himself?!

"Navi! You know how he got wounded!?" Luna exclaimed, pissed that Link had been reckless once again.

"Yeah, we were walking through the woods when we were ambushed by some bandits who started to shoot arrows at us. Once all that was over, I told Link to get the wound looked at, but he said it was fine and pulled the arrow out swiftly." Navi explained.

"I see, so that explains why the arrow head was still in there." Luna said as she scratched the top of her head.

"Well, it's getting late, we had better head in." Mayor Bo said while stretching.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The sun had now set and everyone was getting ready for the long night ahead of them.

Luna stayed by Link's side, wiping his forehead with a damp cloth every once in a while.

"Why must you always be such a handful?" Luna asked to no on in particular.

All she got was silence, but then, that was to be expected. After all, everyone else was asleep.

The moon was now high in the sky. Link was becoming more and more restless as time went on. He tossed and turned at the uncomfortable feeling in his back. However, the herbs that Luna had made him drink were still acting as painkillers, so he couldn't feel most of the pain, just an uncomfortable ache.

Luna just sighed and continued to wipe his forehead with the damp cloth. Soon, however, Link took a turn for the worst. He started to cry out in pain. Luna was some how able to calm him down rather quickly.

It was a long night for both Luna and Link. Finally, morning had arrived and Link was looking much better than before.

Slowly, the village started to wake. Now everyone was up except Link.

Zelda poked her head through the doorway.

"How is he this morning?" Zelda asked while she walked into the room.

"His fever has dropped a little but not by much" Luna replied as she once again changed the clothe on his forehead.

"Well at least it's gone down a little." Zelda spoke. At least Link was on the road to recovery.

"Yeah, but he's still got a long ways to go yet before he recovers." Luna said as she checked the bandage on his back.

"It's a start though. He'll get better each day." Zelda commented as she stroked the poor boys hair.

'I sure hope he keeps getting better…' Luna thought to herself. Little did she know of what waits ahead...

"Hey Zel'? Can you watch him for a bit please? I need to have a quick nap." Luna proved her tiredness with a big yawn.

"Sure, that's not a problem at all. Go and take your nap. I can handle things just fine." Zelda said as she pushed Luna towards the nearest bed.

Luna lay down and snuggled into the blankets. She whispered a quick 'thanks' to Zelda, and just like that she had fallen asleep.

Zelda decided to get a fresh bowl of cold water and some ne cloths. She dipped the cloth in the water and then rung it out so that it was only damp and not soaked, and placed it on his forehead.

'Poor Link! He looks so exhausted! This must be so hard on him!' Zelda thought sullenly.

Zelda continued to keep an eye on Link just like Luna had requested. At first it wasn't too difficult, but soon Link just couldn't keep settled down. He moaned in pain and kept tossing and turning in his sleep. Nothing Zelda did was able to calm him down.

'What should I do? I've tried everything I can to calm him down, but nothing seems to be working…' Zelda thought. 'And I just don't have the heart to wake Luna up…'

As that thought crossed her mind, there was a rustling noise from the bed behind her.


End file.
